Changes
by emerald-jade
Summary: Ianto is sent off to meet someone who could officially bring much-needed change to Torchwood. Post Torchwood S2 and Spoilers for Doctor Who S1-4.


-1Title: **Changes**  
Author: emeraldjade  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Primarily Ianto, mentions of Jack, The Doctor, Gwen, Tosh, Owen, Mickey and Martha  
Category: One-shot  
Warnings: Character Death, Torchwood Season 2 Spoilers, Doctor Who Seasons 1-4 Spoilers

Disclaimer: I own nowt. Torchwood and Doctor are properties of the BBC.  
Word count: 2,538  
A/N: I was rewatching Voyage of the Damned when The Bunny caught me and beat me to submission. It basically wrote itself. Un-beta'ed. Please be kind. X-posted.

Summary: _Ianto is sent off to meet someone who could officially bring much-needed change to Torchwood_

**Changes**

"…just a head bow to Her Majesty is sufficient. She will most likely hold out her hand for you to shake since you are here for official business, but please, just hold it lightly and only for a brief period. Also never turn your back to Her Majesty, when she dismisses you walk backward to the door."

Ianto listened patiently to the Palace lackey (a Mr. Marsh) sent to escort him from Buckingham's courtyard to the private meeting room in the Queen's office, tightening his grip on the briefcase he held on his right hand. The briefcase held important Torchwood documents for Her Majesty to sign, more specifically papers that would in effect change the Torchwood Mandate and finally declare the Doctor 'Friend to the United Kingdom, Earth and its Peoples'. Ianto wondered briefly how he got roped into doing this. Normally this was the Captain's job, but Jack was busy integrating Mickey and Martha to Torchwood Three and the rift activity had been busier than normal. Most likely the effect of Earth being dragged back and forth through space and time.

Ianto felt a pang of sorrow at being reminded of their very recent loss. It hadn't been that long since Tosh died of a gunshot wound from Gray and Owen disintegrated in the nuclear facility. He still felt the loss keenly. He knew they all did, except maybe for Mickey since he knew neither. The fact that Martha and Mickey were perfect shoe-ins for Owen and Tosh's jobs was making it a bit difficult, not least because of the rapidity that they were settling in. He couldn't blame them of course, and it was a good thing that they were settling in beautifully but it just brought to home that everyone in Torchwood was replaceable no matter how precious you viewed their contribution. Ianto was sure he wasn't the only one to feel this. He had walked in on Gwen crying quietly in a dark corner of the Autopsy Bay once when the two newcomers had left and Jack's strength seemed brittle of late. Everytime Ianto looked at him he could read an expression of weariness and he seemed to cling more to Ianto whenever he slept over Ianto's apartment, which was happening more and more lately.

He marshalled his thoughts quickly when he realised he was a few steps away from the man guiding him. It's better not to dwell, especially when meeting the Queen. He had done enough dwelling on the drive from Cardiff to London which seemed interminably long. Besides, Jack being busy wasn't the only reason he was chosen to go. He had already met the Queen once before, to explain Jack's unexpected leave a year ago and his taking over Torchwood Three's Administration in his absence. And according to Jack, his masterful proficiency in proper etiquette and manners concerning Royal meetings was much better than everyone else in Torchwood, certainly much better than Gwen (who would certainly trip all over her words embarrassing herself and Torchwood) or Jack (who's flirty nature would embarrass the Queen. Although Ianto didn't believe for one second that Jack was lacking in Royal Meetings if his stories were to go by).

Ianto stopped when his guide stopped in front of an exquisitely finished double door. He waited patiently as Mr. Marsh knocked politely on the door, straightening his expensive bespoke suit, knowing he had nothing really to worry about on that account as the suit moulded him perfectly.

Mr. Marsh looked at him keenly from head to foot trying most probably to find fault in Ianto's person to criticise. Ianto just looked at him blankly and raised his eyebrow. Having found no fault (not for the lack of trying), Mr Marsh just said "Please remember all the rules I've stated, Mr. Jones and you should be fine. You have 10 minutes with Her Majesty."

"There's nothing to worry about Mr. Marsh, this is not my first meeting with the Queen." Ianto answered back archly, knowing Buckingham staff had the habit of looking down on people who came with little notice and classified business.

Mr. Marsh just raised his eyebrow and opened the door after they heard the softly spoken but discernable voice inside say to come in.

"Mr. Ianto Jones." he announced as he stepped to the side and held the door open for Ianto to walk forward into the room. The Queen stood, all 5 ft 2 of her, in the middle of the room.

"Thank you, Mr. Marsh. Please close the door on your way out."

Ianto offered her a head bow and walked forward to take the hand she was holding up for him to shake. "Your majesty"

"It is good to see you well Mr, Jones, after the alarming reports from Cardiff We had quite despaired for Torchwood's well being." she said as she sat down the elaborate two-seat sofa and gestured for him to sit in the opposite sofa.

Ianto offered a small smile and said "All is well, Ma'am. For the moment. We are doing as best we can to help rebuild the affected parts of Cardiff. We have even taken on two people to replace our lost colleagues already."

"Ah, yes. We are sorry to hear about your loss, especially given Torchwood One was only 2 years ago. Please convey Our condolences to the rest of the team in Cardiff." she smiled.

Ianto nodded at her graciously given condolences even as he felt the twinge in his heart reserved for the blood and rubble of Torchwood One and Lisa. "Of course, Ma'am."

"Please, We understand you came here with papers for me to sign. Concerning the Torchwood Mandate." The Queen stated.

Ianto placed his briefcase on top of the coffee table and took out a copy of the papers he and Jack had worked on for weeks now and held it out to her.

"As we discussed on the phone, Ma'am, we at Torchwood Three believe that given the Doctor's long history of heroics in saving this planet, that the foremost article of the Torchwood Mandate should be changed so that we can work with him whenever another unexpected crisis arises in the interest of resolving the issues as quickly and efficiently as could be. We also believe that this will in part improve our relations with other agencies, most notably UNIT who had always disagreed with us in the past concerning our dealings with the Doctor."

She accepted the papers and begun perusing them. "That mandate has been instated since the inception of Torchwood, Mr. Jones. My Great Grandmother herself wrote it in the Mandate. Are We sure that this is in the best interest of the Kingdom? We understand that wherever the Doctor goes, there would most definitely be trouble."

"I understand you're concerns, Ma'am but after detailed investigations, we have concluded that the Doctor was not the instigator of those troubles. In fact barring Torchwood intervention, he had always managed to foil plans for the destruction of the United Kingdom and Earth on his own to the benefit of all concerned." Ianto explained patiently. He wasn't concerned that the Queen would not sign it. He knew questions like these were just token protest. She had brought up the subject of change numerous times before.

She looked up from the papers and smiled. "Yes, he did save Us and the Palace the past Christmas day."

"Of course, the Titanic incident."

"Yes. And I understand from a private chat with Harriett Jones that it was the Doctor who saved the Prime Minister's office 4 years ago, albeit through some extreme measures. Downing Street was grateful but most indignant about it, as was Ms. Hartman."

"It was through extreme provocation that the Doctor had been forced to bomb Number 11. If he did not, the office of the Prime Minister would have been taken over by hostile Slytheens. Also he did champion the Earth when the Sycorax invaded 3 years ago." Ianto felt compelled to remind her.

"We were also made aware by UNIT that the ATMOS incident was concluded with so little loss of life because of the Doctor."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Hmmm, I wonder at my ancestors Mr. Jones. It seems the fear of the unknown had always permeated Torchwood, no doubt stemming from Queen Victoria's own paranoia. It is most displeasing. We wonder what gain we have missed all these years, if Torchwood One and all its people could have been saved if we have listened to the Doctor sooner and not taken him prisoner instead." The Queen said softly.

Ianto stayed quiet in front of her ruminations. He had always found the Queen agreeable and open minded which was the reason, Ianto felt, that the monarchy had enjoyed enduring popularity within the masses (barring the time Diana died). She had even, at times, shown fascination and wonder at the things that she had heard from Torchwood. Ianto knew it was partly because of the Captain. When Ianto had discussed Jack to her before she had not even considered that he was dead, she later imparted that she knew of Jack's immortality as she had met with him before, the first time when she was a young woman helping out in the British Army during the Second World War. She was charmed then and it persisted to this day. She had always been a great supporter of the Captain even in the face of various politicians in and out of the Halls of Power in Westminster and Number 11 throughout the years. In fact Ianto found documentation that the Queen was ultimately the one who approved Jack taking over Torchwood Three after the Christmas Eve massacre.

The Queen picked up the pen on the coffee table and signed the documents with her tidy scrawl. "We think it is time for some change in Torchwood, Mr. Jones. For it is apparent to Us that change is needed before we rebuild Torchwood London. We will be most aggrieved if it falls in the same way as One because of our negligence and unwillingness to admit mistakes."

Ianto nodded, he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised that there were plans to rebuild Torchwood London. London had always been a magnet for trouble of the extraterrestrial kind and from what he gathered, the remnant of Torchwood One, those who did not commit suicide or had vanished, were struggling. He supposed 2 years of reflection and an updated mandate had something to do with that decision.

"You'll find, Ma'am, that we changed only a little of the Mandate except for the primary orders. We have, though, fine-tuned it so that it would be less militaristic without discounting necessary force altogether and would focus more on research and development."

"Then there is hope." She handed the papers to him with a smile. "As Captain Harkness is the nominal leader of Torchwood, we shall inform him of the plans for the new Torchwood base in London. Please send Our regards to him, if you please. For We have quite missed our Captain and it seems it would be prudent to introduce him to our son in an official capacity sooner rather than later."

He tucked the documents in the briefcase and locked it. "Of, course, Ma'am. I assume you mean to debrief him of the matters of Torchwood yourself?"

"Charles is sadly, a man with little imagination" Ianto coughed to mask his snort at this statement. "Yes, Mr Jones, quite. We would need someone from Torchwood itself to convince our son, and a little of the benevolent technology would be helpful."

"I would gladly inform the Captain to be ready for your call, Ma'am."

"Thank you, Mr Jones. If that is all, I believe our 10 minutes is almost up."

Ianto stood up and waited for her to rise from the sofa "Thank you for your time, Your Majesty."

"It has been most informative, Mr Jones. The best of luck in Torchwood and keep us updated."

"Yes, of course, Ma'am." he lightly took the hand she proffered, shook it lightly and started gracefully walking towards the door, never once turning his back to her. He knocked lightly at the door while he gave her a cursory head bow and waited for the doorman from the other side to open it for him.

"Mr. Jones, always a pleasure. Have a safe drive back to Cardiff." she said as the door swung open.

He exited the room with a respectful "Your Majesty".

Mr Marsh waited for him in the landing with a stolid face and began escorting him back to the courtyard, from where Ianto could find his way to the car park on his own.

Once in his car he checked his mobile and realised he had missed Jack's call twice. He redialled and waited.

"_I want to hear those beautiful Welsh vowels, Ianto._" Jack said as a greeting.

Ianto smiled and answered "It's done Jack."

"_She signed it_?" Jack seemed surprised.

"Was there any doubt she would?"

"_I wasn't very sure you know. She's been Queen for decades now and this would be the first real change she'd officiated for Torchwood. But I'm glad she did, one piece of good news and one enemy less for the Doctor._" Ianto could see the grin on Jack's face from all the way from Cardiff.

"Jack, this was partially her idea you know." Ianto reminded him.

"_And colour me surprised when I first heard it._"

Ianto huffed in mock irritation. "Jack…be kind to the nice lady. She fancies you, you know"

He heard Jack's bark of laughter down the line. "_That's because I _am _that irresistible. I hope you said hello for me_"

"Vanity, thy name is Jack Harkness." Ianto laughed "And no, but she did send her regards and an order for you to be there when she reveals Torchwood to her son."

"_That spineless womanising idiot?_" Jack said indignantly.

"Jack, you're hardly one to talk."

"_Hey! I'm not spineless and remember I'm not one for labels. If I was I'd be Ianto-nising_."

Ianto laughed "Yes, yes. You'd better not have said that with Mickey in the same room. How is everyone anyway?"

"_All good. Busy, busy. The rift's still acting up and Mickey managed to get himself lightly mauled by Janet during feeding time. Apparently he's not pretty enough for her. I've managed to feed Myfanwy myself though, but she misses you."_

"Well I miss her too. Chocolate's in the left hand drawer up the Tourist office. She deserves a treat for being very brave."

"_Do I deserve a treat too? We need to celebrate! Maybe dinner and then Ianto with chocolate flavoured lube when you get back tonight?" _Jack said cajolingly.

"As long as the Hub's still standing and you're desk is clear of the paperwork, I think that could be arranged. Rift and Weevil permitting of course."

"_That's a lot of variables there Mr. Jones. But I will try my very hardest._"

"Hard being the operative word"

"_I like the way you think, Yan._"

"I'd better go if I have any chance of making it there by 7 tonight. I'll see you later ok?"

"_That you will, Ianto Jones, that you will._"

Fin


End file.
